


Oh My Love

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Valentine's fortnight (Klaine valentine's challenge 2016) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Surprises, Valentine's Day Fluff, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the klaine valentine's challenge. Prompt one: Oh My Love by John Lennon.<br/>https://youtu.be/0LzNNgctnbs<br/>(I had to find my own link as the prompt link didnt work for the UK.)</p><p> </p><p>Mix of cannon and au. Possibly. You might have to pretend some things make sense time wise as i have tried to stay try to cannon as much as possible. <br/>Its likely that when i go through and give it a final edit (hopefully with a beta), i will adjust the timings to stay truer to cannon. </p><p> </p><p>This is the first valentines with Blaine and kurt living in NY as a married couple. And blaine decides he is going to make it one to never forget! Valentine's fortnight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un beta'ered, written on mobile, and my first every fic, so we will see how this goes!  
> If you would be willing to beta i would love you for ever!!! or even if you could just point out any grammatical errors.  
> my tumblr is totallyawesomeharry (www.totallyawesomeharry.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this has now been proof read properly, but if anyone wouldnt mind Beta'ing I would love you!)

Blaine's alarm rings. He shoots out of bed to turn it off before kurt wakes up. This idea of his had come about during their first few weeks as an official married couple in New York City, and been in the planning since then. He has had to call in a lot of favours, and he doesn't want it ruined before it starts just because kurt wakes up before he is ready.

6.00 am. Half an hour before Kurts alarm goes off. Blaine quickly dresses in the dark and heads to their neighbours apartment on the floor below. He didn't want Kurt to have even the smallest chance of finding out about "Valentine's fortnight" in advance, wanting to keep a complete surprise for the 1st of February. Therefore he spoke to Mrs Johnson, the elderly lady who lives below them, and she was more than happy to take all the deliveries and hide them away until needed.

She has a unique door charm, rather than the typical ding dong, it plays a various musical theatre song each time it is activated. This time it played "Turn It Off" from the book of Morman, a song Blaine found annoyingly catchy. The elderly lady answers the door almost instantly. Despite her looks, Mrs Johnson was one of the most lively people in their neighbourhood, and was currently playing the Wicked Witch in the Wizard of Oz on Broadway. She was perhaps, after Kurt of course, one of the best actors he knew. They got talking one day when the elevator was out of order and ended up walking up the stairs together, and Blaine has gone to her for acting advice ever since. Who knew he lived above one of the most famous actors in New York? Everyone assumed she had a huge house somewhere,she certainly has enough money for it! But then again, Blaine and Kurt were living in the same building and they certainly weren't living on the breadline.

"6.05 on the dot Blaine! Good morning. And how is the lovely prince and yourself today?" Mrs Johnson asks. After their first meeting, she has taken to calling Kurt Blaines' prince due to they way he idealised Kurt.

"Still asleep hopefully. He didn't stir when I got up. I'm incredibly nervous in all seriousness, I hope it all goes ok!!"

"Blaine. If my late husband had done something like this for me, even if it didn't go as planned, I would have thrown him on the bed and had my wicked way with him! It will all work!" Blaine chuckles at the old lady's boldness. "Come on in."

"Thanks so much for helping with this. I don't think I could have done it without you." She shoots him a playful glare turned grin to say ' _don't I know it_ '.

They enter the woman's study. It's completely filled with heart shaped helium balloons, banners, and unlit scented candles. Props to be used in the following fortnight. Taking pride of place on the desk is an adorable soft toy with kissing puppies on a red cushion, exactly the same as the one kurt pointed out in horror on the first valentine's day that they knew of each others existence, those many years ago before Blaine knew of Kurt's crush on him. Although Kurt wasn't a fan of this tacky stuff then, Blaine knew he would love the memory of it now.

Blaine picks up the toy, the biggest of the balloon bouquets, and a rose scented (and shaped!) candle. He turns around to thank Mrs Johnson again, however he realises that she has already gone. Although she hadn't travelled far since Blaine can hear her singing in the kitchen next door. He follows the sound of her voice, and the smell of blueberry pancakes.

"I know it would have been more romantic to cook myself, but Kurt loves your pancakes more. He tells me every time I attempt to make them." Blaine chuckles at the memory of last time he cooked pancakes - that was the time he forgot the flour. Normally Blaine is a great chef, but pancakes are his enemy.

"That's fine dear! If Kurt knew that you have been practising here every other day he would understand the need to not waste any more batter!" She replies. Blaine was determined to cook pancakes as a surprise, but even under Mrs Johnson's guidance he still ruined them in one manner or another. It was like a curse! Blaine tells Mrs Johnson his plan again, just for confirmation nothing has been forgotten. Definitely not to settle the butterfly's performing a routine in his stomach. Nope, nerves? What nerves?

Who is he kidding though. With all the items set on a tray, he heads back upstairs to their apartment. He is nervous that maybe Kurt won't like it, or is already awake and wondering where he is, or maybe one of the surprises for later have to be cancelled. He stops outside their bedroom door and takes a calming deep breath before walking in.

Kurt is exactly how Blaine left him, not even rolled over in his sleep. Blaine places the tray on the bed with the pancakes and candle on top. Next to it he puts the toy and balloon weight (still attached to the balloon thankfully, despite Blaine lack of knotting skills - that's Kurt's specialty).

He walks over to the stereo and presses play. A disk he recorded with Mercedes help starts to turn. The instruments start playing the tune to "Oh My Love". Little does Kurt know yet, Blaine played all the instruments and sung the vocals on the track. Mercedes record company put it all together and recorded it after she bullied them into it. He sits on the bed to wait for kurt to wake up to the soft sound of the music, all worries forgotten as he sits looking at the sleeping form of his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt rolls over in the direction of the music.  He can hear Blaine singing.

_Oh my love for the first time in my life_   
_My eyes are wide open_   
_Oh my lover for the first time in my life_   
_My eyes can see_

Kurt can’t quite place the song, however Blaine singing to him is enough to wake him up and make him smile, even before his first coffee of the day.

 _I see the wind, oh I see the trees_  
_Everything is clear in my heart_  
 _I see the clouds, oh I see the sky_  
 _Everything is clear in our world_

He sits up and watches Blaine, but doesn’t interrupt. Kurt recognises the song to be ‘Oh My Love’ by John Lennon. It was the first song they sung in their new apartment.

 _Oh my love for the first time in my life_  
_My mind is wide open_  
 _Oh my lover for the first time in my life_  
 _My mind can fee_ l

He is harmonising with himself! Singing to Kurt both from the bed, and from the disk. That’s impressively well thought out. Blaine voice has a slight morning huskiness, only just starting to wear off as he starts the final verse.

 _I feel sorrow, oh I feel dreams_  
_Everything is clear in my heart_  
 _I feel life, oh I feel love_  
 _Everything is clear in our world_

Knowing this was the last verse to the song, Kurt dives on top of Blaine and wrestles him into a kiss. Not that it's wrestling as such, since neither party puts up a fight.

“I've got pancakes” Blaine says after catching his breath. Kurt spots the items on the bed for the first time.

“You made these?!?! OMG Puppy Love Pillow! How can you even remember that Blaine?” Kurt grabs the cushion. “I love it! This is sitting on the bed side table, no arguments!” Blaine chuckles as Kurt kisses the cushion before placing it on the table.

“I have to own up. Mrs Johnson cooked the pancakes. I don’t think she could stand the burnt smell from all my previous attempts anymore, so she offered to make them instead. A month worth of wasted pancake batter!” Blaine says overdramatically. “And how could I forget that day at the Lima Bean!”

“Blaine, no offence but that’s even better!” He says with a mouth full of pancake.

“I love you too Kurt.” Blaine chuckles. “I will be right back, can’t have my Kurt starting the day without his coffee!” He says as he heads out to the kitchen.

Kurt uses this short alone time to inspect what Blaine has laid out. There is a huge balloon bouquet, the pancakes, and an unlit rose shaped candle. He laughs. Blaine must have forgotten to light it before waking up. But then again, maybe that was his plan? He has no clue what has brought this on. Maybe it's an anniversary hes forgotten! He hasn’t had any auditions recently that Kurt forgot about has he? Blaine could be celebrating getting a new acting job. No, he would have said something. Oh no! Or even worse, maybe this is Blaines way of breaking up. It can’t be though surely, everything has been going so well with them since the marriage. But the honeymoon period has drawn to an end. Maybe Blaine is fed up? Kurt starts going into full blown panic mode. They had been communicating so well, he must be over thinking.

Blaine comes back with two mugs of coffee. He's in the process of handing Kurt his favourite mug when Kurt can’t hold it anymore and blurts out his concern.

“Why have you done all this?” When Blaine doesn’t show worry or guilt in his expression, Kurt calms down slightly. It obviously can’t be a bad thing if he doesn't appear embarrassed or shy about it.

“Well, I have this amazing husband. And this will be our first valentine's together as a married couple in New York-”

“Valentines is the 14th, unless I’ve been in a comer for two weeks, today is the first.” Kurt interrupts warily.

“I know.” Blaine continues unfazed. “I wanted to make it one to remember. So every day for the next two weeks I have a new surprise. I'm calling it Valentine's Fortnight. And you, Mr Hummel, are going to have to wait for each day to find out the activities. I know you hate surprises, but you will have to suck it up, to put it politely.” Both of them share a grin - Blaine's being mischievous, and Kurt's being worrisome. “And I have even cleared it with work to have a couple of days of this week.” Kurt raises an eyebrow at that. Firstly, Blaine was thoughtful and organised enough to go to his company to arrange holiday time . Secondly, they actually agreed? It's a nightmare to get holiday of, especially last minute. But then maybe it wasn’t last minute, as this sounds to be well planned, and would maybe explain why Kurt didn’t seem to have as much holiday off as he expected. And thirdly, what on earth would require days off from the job he loved? “Unfortunately, one of those days is not today, so best you get dressed.” Blaine leaves the bed to go and ready for his work, picking up the rose candle and placing it on a shelf. Blaine must have left it unlit for a reason, and Kurt can’t wait to find out what it is. He is left wondering what is in store for the next 14 days, with only the sound of the shower to accompany his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> If i am lucky enough that you decide to read the rest of the series, heads up that day three has a bdsm theme, but this can be skipped! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!!


End file.
